


sincerity that couldn't be delivered

by thrice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: There was something taking over him, a warm, flowery feeling that made him feel giddy and he hated it, he didn't like it at all. This wasn't fair in the slightest. They both looked downwards and Phil awkwardly shuffled off, hands in pockets, head down low.





	sincerity that couldn't be delivered

"I mean, you've got to do something, Dan, say  _something_." Louise told him, frowning at the tears streaming down his cheeks and reaching the rosy spot. "Before it's too late. Haven't you watched those silly rom coms all the time? You must have learned  _something_ from them."

A heavy sigh emitted from Dan's lips, full of longing, which made Louise pity him even more. She handed him a tissue from a small pack she kept in her purse, looking at him from the corner of her eye as she grabbed it.

It had happened a day ago. Him and Phil had been waiting for the 4:30 bus, and it was raining. Clouds gushed heavy rainwater overhead and came pouring through his hair and collected into his eyelashes, he had to blink them away; and when he did he couldn't help but feel his breath lodged in his throat.

The whole scene felt as if it were in slow motion, carefully collecting every precious detail to destroy him further. Phil had mustered up his hair into a quiff, and was wiping his glasses. It seemed like an ordinary, everyday thing, but he suddenly looked..  _nicer_  somehow. Which was absolutely ridiculous. Because it's only just him.

And a silly quiff.

And  _him._ Goodness.

But back to reality, earth to Dan. Louise snaps her fingers in his face in an attempt to get him to snap out of it.

"Hello?" Louise frowns. "Were you even listening to a  _thing_  I was saying?"

Outside, a hooded figure fumbled for the door. Dan narrowed his eyes curiously at the person, then turned to face Louise, chocolate eyes widening. "Huh?" He replied. "Oh, right. Me and Phil and whatever. I understand."

"You clearly don't," Louise said. "But it's your life. I'll try not to interfere."

 _You already have,_  Dan wanted to point out.  _Multiple times._

But Louise's promise was thrown out the window the second the hooded boy walked right past their table. Black glasses were perched atop his pale nose, the top of it as cherry red as his cheeks were, presumably from the cold. He kept fidgeting with his hoodie's drawstrings, twisting them between his fingers. 

His gaze was glued to the floor, and occasionally he'd look at Dan from the corner of his eye. 

Very strange.

Louise furrowed her eyebrows at the scene before covering her mouth with his hands, eyes bulging. She pulled a swift kick to Dan's leg, making him jump a little.

"Hey!" Dan glared.

"Look, it's him!" Louise grinned, pointing at him for a second before Dan swatted her hand away.

She pouted at him. "Oh, come on, don't be like  _that_. Aren't you gonna talk to him? Go on, it won't kill you, you scaredy cat." 

No sooner after she said that had they finally made eye contact. And it wasn't for long, due to the realisation of just how long he actually was planning at looking at him, taking Phil in. There was something taking over him, a warm, flowery feeling that made him feel giddy and he hated it, he didn't like it at all. This wasn't fair in the slightest. They both looked downwards and Phil awkwardly shuffled off, hands in pockets, head down low.

_It won't kill you._

"No, Louise," Dan said, gathering up his things and grabbing his coat, swinging it over him to put on. "I'm fine without talking to him. I have to go now. I'll see you later."

And he leaves, the door slowly closing no matter hard Dan tried to close it, the door chime going off with a sweet sound in the air.

A certain ocean eyed boy looking on, watching him depart. He regrets his chance to converse with his best friend about some things he's been meaning to talk about.

He made a realization too.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back and reposting her own fic oof
> 
> thrjce.tumblr.com


End file.
